


Here's To the Night

by blackmariahlee



Series: The Serpent and the Lion [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmariahlee/pseuds/blackmariahlee
Summary: Harry Potter has spent the last fortnight sitting in the Wizengamot chambers for the Death Eater hearings. Draco Malfoy has waited to stand trial. Here, they reunite before they have to say goodbye again. At least they have tonight.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Serpent and the Lion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538254
Comments: 41
Kudos: 165





	Here's To the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the comments and the kudos! The response to this series has been overwhelming and I love and appreciate every single one of you! This is part of a series and will make more sense if you read the other installments. But it could, potentially, be read alone.

Harry Potter tossed his glasses onto the table of the nondescript Muggle pub as he collapsed into the booth. It had been a painfully long day. Or rather, another painfully long day. He dropped his head onto the table and took a deep breath. The table smelled like stale beer and cigarettes and wood polish. He closed his eyes and willed his head to stop pounding. Harry was no stranger to headaches. The y were fairly prevalent when one is housing a piece of someone else’s soul apparently. But those headaches had always been relegated to the right side of his head. And they had felt a bit like when Dudley used to punch him in the face. If Dudley had beaten him up using Aunt Petunia’s ice pick. Now, his head felt like it was in a vice. Or perhaps Nagini wrapped around his head and squeezing to crush his bones and swallow him whole. 

It had been another day of sweating through his new  Auror in training robes while he observed and testified at trial after trial. The Death Eater trials had started about a fortnight ago and Harry had been present for every last one. And he had been asked to provide testimony in almost every case. Just another perk of being the target of Death Eaters for most of his life. He had been  witness to many of their crimes. And more than he would ever let the  Wizengamot or the wizarding world at large be privy to. He was not about to volunteer that he had glimpsed too much through the connection he had shared with Tom Riddle. 

Today had easily been the hardest day of the trials yet. Because today had been the trials for Narcissa Black Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Both defendants had taken the stand in their own defense, of course. But the star witness had been Harry himself. And what a witness he had been. Harry had been fairly stoic during his previous testimonies. Most of the other accused were guilty as sin and Harry couldn’t have cared less what happened to them. He had looked into the faces of men and women who had been personally responsible for the deaths of people he loved. And people who had attempted to kill him . And people who had succeeded in hurting him.

But today had been quite different. Today, Harry had sat in that damn chamber and watched as Draco was escorted into the room. Draco  had been  brought in flanked by two Aurors and in handcuffs. Harry had only just managed to stay seated. Hermione had gripped his knee so tightly that he was certain it would bruise. He had not been able to keep quiet when they attempted to chain Draco into that damn chair. Harry had leapt to his feet and ignored Hermione grabbing his hand. He had stared across the chamber at  Kinglsey , who had the pleasure of presiding over the hearings, until Kingsley had nodded and waved off the  Aurors . 

The hearing did not get easier after that, as Harry had hoped. He had fairly extensive knowledge of what Draco had been forced to do and endure and wrongly assumed that this would make hearing his testimony easier. Draco had sat in that horrible chair for hours and Harry had never wanted to set a room on fire more than he had today. He had tried to convince Kingsley that Draco and Narcissa didn’t need to testify. That Harry had enough knowledge of events to prove that neither of them deserved a sentence to Azkaban. Unfortunately, he had been overruled by the rest of the  Wizengamot . Harry was sure they were driven not by a desire to see justice done but rather to humiliate one of the oldest and most influential families in the United Kingdom. Merlin, Harry hated these people. Why had he agreed to work for them? 

“Long day, mate?” Harry raised his head off the table and looked up. The figure was blurry without his glasses and he didn’t  particularly care enough to put them back on. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Harry mumbled and ran a hand over his face. 

“What’ll it be?” 

“Pint of whatever's cheapest.” He dropped his head back to the table as the server nodded and walked off. Harry had started frequenting the pub when the hearings started. After spending his day sitting in that fucking chamber, surrounded by Death Eaters and Ministry sycophants, he needed a bloody drink. The sound of a heavy glass being set on the table let Harry know the server had returned but he couldn’t muster the energy to be polite. Not today.

When Draco had walked into the chamber, it had been the first time Harry had seen him since he had left Hogwarts to begin his  Auror training. He had looked both better and worse than the last time Harry had seen him. Draco looked like he had at least been eating better than he had in the last two years. And definitely sleeping better. Probably still dealing with nightmares but not with his life being actively threatened on a regular basis. But he looked frightened and angry. Like a caged animal waiting for his chance to strike out. And still the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen. The tosser. 

And then, Draco had started speaking. He told the  Wizengamot about being forced to take the Dark Mark at sixteen under threat of pain or death to him and his family. He walked them through his botched attempts to assassinate Albus Dumbledore. He shuddered only once when he recounted the night that the Death Eaters had infiltrated Hogwarts. He described the horror of living under the same roof as Fenrir  Greyback , Bellatrix Lestrange, and Tom Riddle. He shut his eyes as he tried to articulate the feeling of using an Unforgiveable Curse. He squeezed his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white in his lap as he detailed the  Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement. And Harry hated them all for making Draco relive it all for their own sick amusement. 

Harry had simply refused to allow a single member of the  Wizengamot to question Draco. As soon as Draco had finished his testimony, Harry had stood and walked to the witness stand. Nobody tried to stop him and he hoped it was because he looked ready to use a few Unforgiveable Curses himself. If watching Carrow spit in McGonagall’s face had been enough for a good  Crucio , he imagined Draco’s testimony could cause the kind of pain that Harry had experienced in the Ministry atrium two years ago. 

And Harry had done his best to be the dramatic Slytherin he never had the chance to be as he approached the witness stand. His burgundy  Auror robes billowed out behind him and whipped around him as he turned. As he spoke, he glared around the chamber at the shadowy figures of the  Wizengamot and the Daily Prophet writers and the people who just wanted to gawk at him and Death Eaters. The very same people who had done nothing as Tom Riddle and his followers had spread like a virus throughout the Ministry and the country. Now they reveled in the trials and the war stories like  the Muggles obsessing over the monarchy . 

And then, Harry did his best to counter everything Draco had said with his version of events. He told them all about how he had found Draco crying and defeated in the loo. He walked them through the ill-planned and half-hearted attempts on Dumbledore’s life. He stared them down when he recounted the scene on the Astronomy Tower. How Draco had lowered his wand, how Snape had been given the order to murder Dumbledore, how Snape had made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy to save her son. He described the relief and terror he felt upon seeing Draco in the Manor just months ago. And how Draco had saved his life that day. He detailed the desperation in Draco’s eyes and in his voice when they faced off in the Room of Requirement. Harry hadn’t been able to look at a single person as he quietly spoke of Narcissa Malfoy lying to Tom Riddle’s face to save him. And to save her son. 

The flood of relief and release of tension in Draco when he had been cleared of all charges had been worth the boredom, the tedium, the hatred of the last couple weeks. Harry would do it all again if it meant that Draco was able to walk out of the Ministry a free man. Narcissa had swept Draco into a tight embrace and Harry had seen tears in her eyes as she found him in the crowd. Her own trial had been much more short-lived. As she had never taken the Dark Mark herself and had only been complicit in her husband’s crimes, there was little that they could do to her. Harry had ached to wrap his arms around Draco and whisk him from the room. 

“Come here often?” Another voice broke into his musings and Harry looked up. He didn’t need his glasses to recognize Draco Malfoy. Harry managed a quirk of his lips. 

“Boo. That’s terrible.” Harry shoved his glasses back onto his face. 

“Not nearly as terrible as you look, darling.” Draco sat down next to him in the booth. 

“Thanks ever so much.” Harry rolled his eyes and finally took a long drink from his pint. “You look better though.” He tried to stamp down his feelings of anger and betrayal at that. It was ridiculous. Draco deserved to get some sleep and eat like a normal person again. Harry was just irked that somehow Draco managed to do that without him. Meanwhile, Harry barely remembered to eat once a day and sleep for a few hours if he was lucky. 

“Imagine how much better I’ll look without Azkaban hanging over my head.” Draco prized the pint from his hand and took a drink as well. 

“How’d you find me?” 

“How do you think?” 

“Hermione?” 

“Got it in one, Potter.” Draco set the glass down and gave Harry an appraising look. He nodded to himself and climbed over Harry to put himself in the corner of the booth. “Come here.” Harry hesitated until Draco held his arms out. He moved into the embrace and closed his eyes. The tension from the day slowly bled out of him as Draco wrapped his arms around him. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” Harry bit out as he pressed his forehead  into his collarbone. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and huffed out a laugh. 

“I missed you, too, darling.” Draco pressed his face into his hair and Harry allowed himself to simply be held. He breathed in the familiar smell of Draco and he wanted to burrow under his skin and stay there for the rest of their lives. 

“Where’s your mum?” Harry pulled back from the embrace but sat pressed against Draco. 

“Molly and  Shacklebolt escorted her back to the Manor to begin packing.” Draco took another drink from the pint and passed it to Harry. “I’ll join her later. She asked that I thank you profusely for your help.” 

“It was the least I could do.” Harry shrugged and tried not to think about Draco going back to the Manor to pack his things. To leave. He drained nearly half the pint.

“Harry?” He glanced over at Draco. “How have you been?” Harry dropped his gaze back down to the table. 

“Fine.” He slowly spun the pint glass and pointedly ignored Draco staring at him. Draco gently tilted his head up to look at him. 

“You are a terrible liar.” He brushed hair back off of his forehead. “The dark circles and gaunt appearance do not give off the impression that you have been fine.” 

“I’ve been busy.” Harry shrugged. “At the Ministry from 8-5 and then studying when I get home. And then sleeping.”

“Well, I will say this for you.” Draco continued to run his fingers through his hair. “Those awful robes looked good on you.” 

“Did they?” Harry raised an eyebrow. They looked at each other for a moment before Draco grinned. 

“Not at all.” They both laughed and Harry hadn’t realized how much he had missed that sound until just now. “Honestly, I think Slytherin would have suited you better just for the colors. The green and silver would have brought out these beautiful eyes.” 

“I look just fine in red and gold.” Harry rolled said eyes and took another drink. 

“You looked serviceable in those brash colors.” Draco’s grey eyes roamed over his face and then down to the rest of him. Harry had left those ugly  Auror robes in his locker back at the Ministry and he suddenly felt self-conscious in his jeans and t-shirt. He turned his attention back to his drink and downed the rest of it. “Have you eaten today?” 

“’Course.” Harry pushed the pint glass to the other side of the table. Of course, he hadn’t eaten at all today. He had tried valiantly to shove some toast in his mouth this morning but his stomach had rebelled almost violently. His anxiety had been sky high since last night. The weight of Narcissa and Draco had weighed heavily on him as he had tossed and turned. Sleep had eluded him for much of the night. And when it did come, it didn’t come alone. His sleep always came hand in hand with nightmares. Last night hadn’t been different. Dementors had invaded the graveyard of Little Hangleton and Harry had woken up gasping for breath and drenched in cold sweat before he promptly threw up over the side of his bed. Kreacher had attempted to force some tea down his throat but Harry had been reduced to begging the aged elf to go back to sleep.

“And what did you have?” Draco crossed his arms and Harry sighed. 

“I had toast and eggs this morning. And a sandwich for lunch.” 

“What kind of sandwich?” 

“Does it matter?” Harry snapped and Draco raised an eyebrow. He stared Harry down and he finally sighed. “Fine. I haven’t eaten anything today and dinner last night didn’t stay down.” Harry rubbed a hand over his face. “What do you want from me?” 

“What do I--” Draco cut himself off and took a deep breath. “I would like you to do the bare minimum to take care of yourself. Harry?” He took his face in his hands and gently guided Harry to look at him. Draco opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. His eyes darted over Harry’s face, his arms, his chest. Someone cleared their throat behind them and Harry nearly jumped, his hand moving for his wand. 

“Can I get you another, mate?” Harry slumped at the vaguely familiar voice of the server. He pressed his forehead against Draco’s shoulder and felt his arm go around his shoulder. 

“We’re fine. Thank you.” Draco tightened his grip on Harry and he wondered why. “Can we close out the tab, actually? I need to get him home.” There was something in his voice. It was tight and almost angry. Harry flinched. 

“This one’s on the house. Lad’s had a rough week.” 

“You have no idea.” Draco gently started to push against Harry’s side to urge him out of the booth. Harry followed his lead and slid out of the booth. Draco never let go of his shoulder and guided him out of the pub. “Come on, darling. Let’s get you home. Can you Apparate?”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed. He felt that Draco was overreacting just a tad but he wasn’t about to say anything to that effect. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were on the front stoop of 12  Grimmauld Place. Every time he landed in front of the  door, he felt a flutter of anxiety. The other day his foot had slipped off the top stair and the ensuing panic attack had been so bad he had thought of selling the stupid place. 

Draco was a warm and comforting presence pressed against his side. He felt a bit more grounded with someone else standing on the stoop with him. Harry took a deep breath and reached out for the door knob. Fuck. He groaned under his breath and wanted to bang his head against the door. 

“What is it?” Draco spoke beside him. 

“It’s just...this used to be the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. And before that it was the Black family house.” Draco hummed in acknowledgement. “Hermione, Ron, and I did our best last year to get rid of some of the more...disturbing aspects of the house but...well...just don’t freak out, okay?” 

“Harry, I’ve lived around Dark artifacts my whole life. My mother was a Black. I think I can handle it.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Harry sighed and turned the door knob and stepped over the threshold. Draco followed close behind him and the lights flickered on. 

“Severus Snape?”  Alastor Moody’s voice broke the relative quiet of the house and Harry felt Draco stiffen behind him. The dusty, skeletal figure of Albus Dumbledore rose from the carpet. It had barely moved before Harry waved it off dismissively. 

“Didn’t kill you.” The figure vanished with a puff of dust and Harry sighed. He had known that the spell was still in effect the first time he had returned to  Grimmauld after the Battle.  Of course he knew and he had been ready for it. Or he thought he had been ready for it. But after everything that he had learned over the year... Mad-Eye's voice after all those months and after all of the deaths had been like a punch to the stomach. And hearing Snape’s name and seeing the dusty apparition of Dumbledore together had set off a panicked crying fit on the floor of the hallway. The words had caught in his throat. Harry had barely managed to choke out that he hadn’t killed Dumbledore before he had collapsed onto the floor with the dust. He may not have killed his old headmaster and he may not have killed Snape...but he had been responsible. 

“...Well that is horrific.” Draco huffed behind him. Harry reached down and took his hand and squeezed. 

“Moody put it in after...” Harry stopped and started tugging Draco further into the house. “Hermione hasn’t been able to figure out how to get rid of it. I’m thinking of asking Bill to check it out.” There was a pop as Kreacher Apparated in front of them. 

“Master Harry is bringing guests without telling  Kreacher. Stupid boy. Kreacher is needing more notice to entertain guests. Especially guests from the noble house of Malfoy.” 

“This is Kreacher. He doesn’t have any concept of internal monologue anymore.” Harry rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Good evening, Master Harry.  Is you needing Kreacher to prepare supper for you and Mr. Malfoy?” 

“Not--” 

“Yes, please, Kreacher. Your master has not eaten all day and needs to have supper as soon as possible.” Draco spoke over Harry. Kreacher looked from Harry to Draco and back. 

“Mr. Malfoy is giving Kreacher orders. Kreacher would being delighted to serve the noble, pureblood Malfoy heir. But Master is saying no supper. Master is always saying no supper. Kreacher is wondering if Master be trying to starve himself just like Master Siri--” 

“Fine, Kreacher, make supper. It’s...fine.” Harry stomped up the stairs to the drawing room and heard Draco speak in low tones to Kreacher. He flopped onto the gaudy couch that he hadn’t bothered replacing. 

His own stupid house elf was conspiring against him now. This wasn’t the first time that Kreacher had mentioned Sirius starving himself to death. Harry wondered if it had been when Sirius was younger and doing whatever he could to rebel against his parents. Or if it was when Sirius had been imprisoned in this godforsaken house as an adult. Both options seemed likely. Sirius may have been placed in Gryffindor for his bravery and his rebellious spirit but he’d had as much a penchant for dramatics as any Slytherin he knew. 

“I never pictured you with a house elf.” Draco spoke from the doorway. 

“Kreacher came with the house. I tried to convince him to stay at Hogwarts but he insisted on returning with me.” 

“He certainly doesn’t think much of his former master.” 

“Yeah, Kreacher hated Sirius. And Sirius hated Kreacher. I tried to blame him for what happened but, as usual, Dumbledore was right.  Kreacher’d been forced to serve a master that he hated. And Sirius was forced to keep Kreacher around.” Draco walked over to the couch and sat next to him. “And turns out Kreacher was so brave. That crazy old house elf was instrumental in defeating Tom Riddle.” 

“There’s something rather poetic about that.” Draco mused quietly. Harry nodded his agreement and leaned back until he was pressed against him. “...Kreacher said you were sick last night.” Harry hummed noncommittally as he turned to press his lips against Draco’s neck. “Harry...you cannot keep using sex to distract me.” 

“All evidence points to the contrary.” Harry murmured against his pale skin. He turned more fully to face Draco and pulled him into a searing kiss. For a moment, Draco didn’t respond before he sighed into the kiss. Harry pushed his tongue into Draco’s mouth and moaned at the familiar heat. Merlin, he had missed Draco so fucking much. When Draco pulled back, Harry whined low in his throat and Draco huffed a laugh. 

“Maybe if you’re good and actually eat something, I’ll reward you later.” Draco pressed his forehead to Harry’s. “Darling, talk to me. What happened last night?” 

“Just a nightmare.” Harry shrugged and pulled back. He had missed Draco and Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville and Luna. But he had not missed them all asking about his sleep or his eating habits. 

“I don’t recall your nightmares making you physically ill before.” Harry didn’t answer and Draco sighed heavily. “Come here.” And Harry couldn’t deny that. He moved into Draco again and he pulled Harry into his lap. He leaned back into the corner of the couch and Harry rested his head on his chest. They laid there in silence for several minutes. Draco carded his fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes. 

“...I was in the graveyard again.” Draco paused before he continued running his fingers through his hair. “It was the same nightmare at first. And then...” Harry shuddered and he felt Draco use his other arm to hold him tighter. “...the dementors...” 

“Oh, darling.” Draco kissed the top of his head. 

“They...they were going for Sirius and Snape and your mum and you...” Harry turned his head to press his face against Draco’s chest. He took a deep breath and sighed at the familiar smell of Draco. “I had to...had to stop them... But I couldn’t produce a Patronus. And they closed in on me. I. ..I could feel them pulling my soul out and they left...they left him behind and I felt myself dying all over again.” The recurring theme in all of his nightmares was that Tom Riddle wasn’t truly gone. Not from this world. And not from Harry. 

“You’re not there, Harry. You are here with me. We are sitting in  Grimmauld Place on this hideous couch waiting for Kreacher to finish making dinner.” Harry huffed out a laugh. “I have you. You’re safe.” Draco situated them on the couch so that he was laying down, his head resting on the arm of the couch and Harry resting on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight. 

“I was so fucking worried that I wouldn’t be able to save you.” Harry hated the way his voice broke in the middle. “I couldn’t let you go to Azkaban. I couldn’t let you down, Draco.” It took him a moment to realize that he was crying. “I saw what it did to Sirius and I couldn’t--” 

“Hush, now.” Draco’s voice was soft and comforting but also stern and unyielding. “It wasn’t entirely up to you, Harry. If I had been sentenced to Azkaban...” Harry felt him shudder. “It would not have been your fault. But I wasn’t. You didn’t let me down. I am right here. I am here with you. It’s okay,  darling . Shhhh.” 

Harry buried his face in Draco’s shoulder and tried to calm down. He had no right to be breaking down like this. Draco was the one who had been on trial today. Draco was the one who had woken up this morning not knowing if he would be going to prison. Harry had to get himself under control. His emotions had been all over the place and he was sick of it. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry tried to pull back but Draco held him firmly. 

“Whatever for?” 

“For...I should be comforting you.” Harry tried to sit up again and Draco let him this time. “You were the one they forced into that damn chair for hours to relive the worst things that have ever happened to you.” 

“Yes, I was.” Draco tilted his head. “And you were forced to relive all of it too.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Harry,  you have to stop this.” 

“Stop what? Caring so much?” 

“No, darling. You have to stop taking everything on yourself.” Draco reached out and took his hand. “You don’t have control over everything or everyone. You cannot solve the  world's problems by yourself.” 

“So far that is exactly what I’ve been doing.” Harry sighed and looked at the tapestry on the wall. He could see the singe mark where Sirius should have been.

“And it never should have been asked of you.” Draco gently turned his head back to him. “The world has always asked too much of you.” He cupped Harry’s face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “You need a break after everything. Not to be training to be an  Auror or testifying before the  Wizengamot for a fortnight.” 

“I don’t need a break.” Harry closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, Draco looked less than impressed. “...I don’t.” It sounded weak to his own ears. 

“According to your house elf, you’re hardly eating.” 

“Kreacher is exaggerating.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I eat supper every night.” 

“And breakfast?” 

“I barely wake up on time as it is.” He sighed and threw himself back on the couch. 

“And they say that I’m dramatic.” Draco rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face. “You aren’t really trying to starve yourself, are you?” 

“’Course not. What a long, excruciating way to go.” Harry stood and walked over to the tapestry. He ran his fingers over the remnants of Sirius and then Andromeda.

“It seems odd that I made it onto this but you didn’t.” Draco stood behind him and traced over his mother.

“Not a Black.” 

“Honorary Black.” Draco kissed his cheek. “You have the house after all. And you were almost a Slytherin.”

“It occurred to me that if we had both been in Slytherin and got along, we would have driven Snape and McGonagall into early graves.” Draco laughed and grabbed his hips, turning him to face him. 

“Considering we almost did just that by being in separate houses and hating each other. Between the two of us, I think we managed to get detention more than anyone in our year.”

“Me more than you. Snape gave me detention for breathing wrong.” 

“When I look back on it, he really was quite unfair to you. Just look at how well you did with Slughorn.” 

“Well enough that Kingsley feels comfortable with me not going back to Hogwarts.” Harry pressed their foreheads together. “Going to the Ministry to work full time and studying for NEWTs is  gonna kill me.” 

“You managed to study for your OWLs when there were multiple entities actively trying to kill you.” Draco kissed his forehead. “I have faith in  you, darling.”

“Supper is being ready, Master.” Kreacher spoke from the doorway.

“We’ll be right down, Kreacher. Thank you.” Harry sighed softly. Kreacher turned and started out of the room, muttering under his breath. Draco took his hand and together they walked down to the kitchen. 

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair with just the two of them. Draco filled him in on how things were going at Hogwarts. Harry complained endlessly about the members of the  Wizengamot . And  Auror members who either already hated him or were trying to get in good with him. Harry tried his best to ignore the passing of time. They only had so many hours together before Draco would be leaving. First for the Manor to collect what belongings he wanted to take him. And then for Paris. And then Harry might not see him for years. 

“...What time do you leave tomorrow?” The words felt like they were stuck in his throat. Draco looked up at him from across the table.

“Our portkey is at 7:53.” Harry nodded absently and continued to chip at the ancient, peeling polish of the table. He knew he was behaving a bit like a petulant child but he didn’t want to try any forced cheer. Not today and not with Draco. Harry had done his best to come to terms with Draco’s impending departure over the last two weeks. And he had mostly succeeded. But that had been in the absence of the man himself. Now that Draco was sitting across from him, smiling and laughing, Harry just wanted to keep him. 

“Right, well then, you should probably get going.” Harry started to stand from the table when Draco grabbed his hand. 

“Are you kicking me out?” 

“Er, no? I just thought...you must have a lot to do and I don’t want to--” 

“Harry, don’t worry about it.” Draco squeezed his hand. “Come on.” He stood and pulled Harry with him. Draco walked them up the stairs back into the drawing room. He sat on the awful sofa and pulled Harry down with him. Draco situated them back into the corner of the sofa. Harry leaned back against him and Draco wrapped his arms around him. 

“You know, during your testimony today, it occurred to me that I never really apologized for all the horrible things that I did to you.” 

“Draco, you don’t need to apologize. Neither of us were exactly saints.” Harry shuddered. “I should be the one to apologize. You never actually tried to kill me.” 

“Please, we both know that you weren’t trying to do any such thing.” Draco tightened his embrace. “I nearly used an Unforgiveable Curse on you.” 

“Still. I shouldn’t have used a spell when I didn’t know what it did.” 

“No, that’s generally a bad idea.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Not sure it would have mattered. Turned out that I was a bit rubbish at the  Cruciatus Curse.” 

“Not a bad thing, Draco. I only managed to do it really well once. Guess we just don’t have it in us.” 

“Well, you certainly never did.” 

“Neither did you. I saw  it. Through Riddle’s eyes. And I know you. I don’t think that we ever really hated each other.” 

They lapsed into silence. Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly. It was nice being held by Draco. Nobody had ever really held him like this before. And when Draco would run his fingers through his hair, it was even better. Fuck, he was going to miss him terribly. It was for the best. Really. Harry got the feeling that he was becoming entirely too attached to Draco. And he rather doubted that Draco felt the same. Some space would do them good. 

“What are you thinking?” Draco whispered into the quiet. Harry turned his head to look at him. Merlin but Draco was so fucking beautiful. In lieu of actual words, which he knew he would cock up, he turned in Draco’s arms and kissed him. Harry straddled his hips and tangled his fingers in Draco’s hair. It was a horrible idea. An absolutely wretched idea but Harry had to know. He had to know what it felt like to shag Draco Malfoy. And this might be his only chance. After all, tomorrow morning, Draco was leaving for Paris. And in Paris, he would find plenty of men that were smarter, more attractive, less damaged than Harry. 

“Fuck me.” Harry whispered against his lips. Draco gasped and grabbed at his hips. 

“Harry...” He looked up at Harry. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes were dark with want. But his voice held an edge to it that Harry didn’t like. He caught his lips in another bruising kiss and ground his hips down against Draco. 

“Please, Draco. I want you.” Harry kissed his neck before nipping at the reddened skin. “I want...I want to know what it feels like to have you inside of me.” 

“Fuck...” Draco’s head dropped back and his eyes screwed shut. “Harry, are you--” 

“I have never been  more sure of  anything. Please, Draco.” He squeezed Harry’s hips as he sat up to snog Harry properly. Draco ran his hands up his sides before they pushed into his hair. Harry shivered and gently bit Draco’s lower lip. He pulled away with a growl. 

“Bedroom?” 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Harry grinned as he slowly detangled himself from Draco. He held his hand out and Draco took it. Harry considered taking Draco to the room that he had been sleeping in. It was the same room that he and Ron had shared back when  Grimmauld Place had served as headquarters. But then thought better of it. He had done his best to clear up Sirius’ room in the last couple weeks. He had even managed to sleep in there a couple nights. And he had to believe that his godfather wouldn’t begrudge him using the much nicer room for this. Harry pulled Draco up the stairs to his godfather’s old bedroom. 

Draco shoved Harry against the doorway as soon as he realized what door they were going in. He pressed in close and kissed him again. Harry groaned into the kiss and sucked on Draco’s tongue. He growled again and pushed his thigh between Harry’s legs. His knees almost buckled and his hips jerked. Harry fumbled behind him for the doorknob and opened the door. Together, they stumbled into the bedroom, already drunk on each other and endorphins. 

Harry walked backwards into the room as he and Draco did their best to not lose physical contact. His knees hit the bed and he fell onto it. Draco stood over him and Harry didn’t think he had ever been so turned on in all his life. That was, until Draco placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back on the bed. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly when Draco climbed on top of him. 

“Fuck, Harry.” Draco ran his hands up under Harry’s t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head as he went. Draco’s fingers traced over the scar on his chest again before they tweaked his nipples. Harry gasped and arched his back. Draco leaned down and started to kiss and bite a trail down from his neck to his nipples. He took one of the hard nubs into his mouth and sucked. Harry groaned and ran his fingers through Draco’s hair. He felt Draco smirk against his skin. Draco continued his trail down and slowly slid off the bed to kneel between Harry’s spread legs.

Draco made quick work of removing Harry’s jeans and tossed them behind him without a backwards glance. He ran his hands up Harry’s thighs, bunching the fabric of his pants as he went. Draco leaned in and breathed hotly over his hard prick. Harry’s hips twitched up and he fisted the sheets in his hands. Draco pulled his pants off next and they got the same treatment as his jeans. He groaned at the sight of Harry’s leaking cock. 

“Look at you.” Draco’s heated gaze raked over him and Harry felt more exposed in that moment than when he had simply been naked. Harry squirmed a bit and Draco gently rubbed his thighs. “Let me, darling. I want to see you. I want to remember how you look right now. I want to remember how hard and desperate you were for me.” 

“God, Draco, please...” Harry tossed his head back and arched up from the bed. 

“ Shhhh , I’ve got you.” Draco stood up and started to undo his shirt buttons. Harry leaned up to watch him undress. Whatever he said about Harry, he paled in comparison. Draco was so fucking gorgeous. His pale skin and slightly pointed his features. His grey eyes dark like a thunderstorm and his blond hair hanging loose over them. He was so fucking fit it was unfair. “See something you like?” 

“Huh?” Harry focused on Draco’s face again. He was smirking down at Harry and his prick twitched. Draco’s smirk grew as he climbed back on to the bed. He urged Harry further up the bed before he settled between his thighs. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Draco went back to rubbing soothingly at his thighs. Harry shook his head. 

“Just what we’ve done.” He swallowed and suddenly wondered if that was a bad thing. “H-Have you?” 

“Sort of.” Draco tilted his head and scrunched up his nose. “We only got about one finger in each before we gave it up as a lost cause.” 

“What? Why?” Harry leaned up on his elbows again. 

“Well, we were just experimenting. Blaise and I--” 

“Blaise? As in, Blaise  Zabini ?” Harry felt something cold running down his spine. Fuck his entire life. While  Zabini was an absolute  tosser , he was probably the most fit person in their year at Hogwarts. And Draco had fooled around with him. 

“Do we know another Blaise?” Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry shook his head and Draco narrowed his eyes slightly. “Blaise and I weren’t actually attracted to each other. He was an arrogant, self-centered  arse and his physical appearance simply couldn’t make up for it.” He leaned down and kissed Harry thoroughly. “But as I am thoroughly attracted to everything about you, I think this should be much more enjoyable. Especially if past experiences are anything to go by. So stop that.” 

“Stop what?” 

“Worrying about bloody Zabini. What a waste of energy. And quite frankly, I can think of better places to use that energy. Can’t you?” Draco sucked Harry’s earlobe into his mouth and he groaned. 

“Y-Yeah...yes. Please, Draco, please, please, please.” Harry reached for him and he smirked. 

“Almost, darling.” Draco pressed a kiss to his knee. “Have you got any--” 

“Top drawer.” Draco chuckled as he moved away from Harry to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. He returned and settled again between Harry’s spread thighs. Draco gently moved Harry into the position he wanted, bending his knees and exposing his hole. 

“Ready?” Draco opened the tube and squeezed out what Harry thought might be a bit much. He nodded, not trusting his voice. 

Draco spread the lube first around his rim. Harry clenched before reminding himself to relax. He took a deep breath and released it, his body relaxing under the warm and gentle touch of Draco. Harry gasped loudly in surprise when instead of Draco’s finger pressing against his hole, the head of his cock was in Draco’s mouth. He looked down at the sight and groaned. At this rate he was going to come before they even really started. After another moment, he finally felt Draco pressing into him. It felt a bit odd, as it had the first time, but not in a bad way. Draco gently moved his finger in and out of Harry as he slowly sucked his cock. Harry closed his eyes and moaned at the dual sensations. 

“More, please, Draco, more...” Harry forced his eyes open again to watch as Draco opened him up for his cock. He felt  more warm lube poured over his rim and then pressure as Draco pressed against his hole with two fingers now. This time, it was more of a stretch and it took a little longer before both fingers were fully inside him. It burned a little and Harry breathed through his teeth. 

“All right?” Draco glanced up at him. 

“Yeah...just...’m fine. Keep going. Please.” 

“Okay.” Draco nodded and slowly pulled back before pushing in again. It was easier this time but not as easy as one had been. “Fuck, I may have to invest in a  pensieve . I want to watch this over and over again. Watch you get ready to take my cock.” Harry made a choked noise in the back of his throat and his hips twitched back. 

“Fuck...yeah...Draco please. ‘m ready. Please.” He arched his back off the bed and Draco ran a hand from his neck down to his abdomen. 

“Almost. You never did have much patience.” Draco poured more lube onto his fingers and Harry had the brief thought that they were surely going to ruin the sheets. But then Draco was pressing into him with three fingers and all coherent thought fled his mind. He groaned and fisted the sheets again. Draco thrust into him with his fingers a few more times until there wasn’t much resistance. Harry blinked several times and focused on Draco. He was up on his knees between Harry’s thighs, coating his prick in lube and Harry had to agree that getting a  pensieve wasn’t such a bad idea. 

Draco shuffled closer on his knees. He took Harry’s legs and put them over his arms, his knees bent over Draco’s elbows. Harry watched as he took his prick in hand again and guided it to press against his rim. Draco looked up at Harry through the fringe of his hair and Harry could only nod. He nodded as well, almost to himself before he started to push into Harry. His hands flew to Draco’s arms and squeezed. Draco paused, his breathing harsh and heavy. He was shaking. But so was Harry. 

After a moment, Harry nodded again and Draco pressed further. Harry groaned and tossed his head back. Draco pulled back slightly and then thrust forward, seating himself further. He repeated the shallow thrusts a few more times before Draco was fully sheathed inside him. Harry moved his hands to Draco’s hips and they stared at each other. Draco Malfoy was inside him. Draco Malfoy’s cock was in his  arse . And Harry could die happy. 

“Move.” Harry’s voice was rough and wrecked to his own ears. Draco dropped his head, hanging between his shoulders. 

“Thank fuck.” He slowly pulled out before he thrust back in and moaned loudly. “Fuck, Harry. You feel fucking fantastic.” Draco leaned down, forcing Harry’s legs further up on his arms. He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck. “How does it feel?” 

“Good.” Harry groaned as  Draco thrust home again, a bit harder this time. “ So fucking good. Like I wish we had been doing this for months. Like I never  wanna let you go.” He hadn’t meant to say that  last part but having Draco’s cock up his  arse apparently made him loose lipped. Draco only moaned in response. 

“Not  gonna last long.” Draco huffed as he continued fucking into him. He pulled Harry’s legs up and over his shoulders and adjusted the angle he was thrusting in. Harry shouted when Draco thrust in again. 

“Fuck. Me neither.” Harry reached down to take his prick in his hand and he watched Draco fuck him. And Draco watched him. Draco was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His blond hair was hanging over his forehead and into his eyes. And Harry thought he looked like sex personified. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

“Wish you could see yourself.” Draco huffed. He started thrusting harder and faster. Harry moaned and jerked his cock faster. “That’s it, baby, fist that gorgeous cock for me. I  wanna see you come. Come for me, darling.” Harry tilted his head back and shouted Draco’s name as his climax hit him. Draco stilled above him and moaned his name lowly as he reached his peak. 

Draco barely managed to catch himself on his hands on either side of Harry’s head when he collapsed forward. He pressed his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, panting against his skin. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and held him close. They laid there for several minutes, catching their breath. This really had been a bad idea but Harry had never been much for self-preservation. And it was worth it. Harry winced as Draco slowly pulled out of him and then rolled to the side. He pulled Harry into his side and wrapped him up in a warm embrace.

“You okay?” 

“Better than.” Harry pressed a kiss to his arm. “You?” 

“Good, yeah.” Draco sighed and closed his eyes. They were both covered in sweat and come and lube and so were the sheets. But Harry was afraid to move. If he moved, then Draco would move and then Draco would leave. He could withstand laying in a sticky mess a bit longer if it meant keeping Draco longer. 

Harry rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. It was for the best. If he told himself repeatedly than maybe he would believe it. He knew himself well enough to know that when it came to Draco Malfoy...he didn’t always use his best judgement. And maybe he had become a little obsessed as the years had gone on. Especially the last two years or so. Harry wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was love. But his feelings were definitely too much. Too much for being...friends with benefits? Space should help. 

He glanced up and found Draco had fallen asleep. Harry couldn’t help the fond smile that tugged at his lips. Merlin, he was in so much trouble. He sighed and closed his eyes again. It would be fine. Everything would be fine. It had to be. Harry should wake him up. He shouldn’t let Draco sleep here. Draco had packing to do and a portkey to catch. He really should wake him... 

Harry doesn’t remember the specifics of the nightmare. That happened sometimes. He knew it was a nightmare and he can remember what he felt. But he doesn’t always remember the visuals. He had a suspicion that there may have been a cupboard and huge black dog. Harry made a sound like a choked off shout and jolted up in bed. 

It was still dark outside. And he was freezing cold despite the time of year. He blinked in the darkness and finally registered where he was. Sirius’ old room. And he was naked. And. ..he looked down to see  Draco staring back up at  him. Right. Okay. Harry heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He must have fallen asleep after Draco. 

“You okay?” Draco asked and reached up to trail his fingers down his arm. Harry nodded jerkily and wrapped his arms around himself. He remembered being cold and alone in his nightmare. The images were fading quickly but he could  remember the way light slanted into the cupboard from outside. 

“...Y-You need to get home.” Harry managed to get out. Draco sat up and he wrinkled his nose at the cold, sticky mess of the sheets. 

“I think perhaps a shower is in order first.” Draco looked them both up and down. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face. 

“You’re the one that fell asleep first.” 

“Yes, well, what else was I supposed to do after that wonderful shag?” Draco rolled his shoulders and peeled himself off the bed. “Next time, we need to remember to at least clean up the sheets first.” Harry ignored the flutter in his heart at the implication they would do this again. “Come on. Shower. I can’t exactly go home to Mother looking like this.” 

“The look on her face might be worth it.” Harry rolled off the bed and stretched. He was sore but not overly so. He took Draco’s hand and pulled him to the bathroom. Draco leaned against the door frame while Harry fought with the faucets to get hot water to come out. 

“You have to wonder, what would they all think?” Draco asked and Harry glanced over his shoulder at him. “Harry Potter, debauched by disgraced, ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy.” He made a gesture like he was pitching a headline for the Prophet.

“Please.” Harry rolled his eyes. “First of all, you are not disgraced. You were cleared of all charges. Second, I couldn’t care less what they think.” He reached out and Draco took his hand. Harry pulled him close and kissed him gently. “Third, how do you think your dad would feel about Harry Potter taking your virtue?” 

“He would like it a lot more if I settled down with a nice pureblood girl first.” Draco settled his hands on his hips and nosed under his ear. “But seeing as that isn’t going to happen, he will just have to learn to live with the disappointment from his cell in Azkaban.” 

“Have you talked to him? At all?” Harry felt him tense in his arms and screwed his eyes shut. Why would he start in on Lucius Malfoy? 

“We have corresponded once or twice.” Draco pulled back to look at him. “I don’t really want to talk about my father right now.” He took Harry’s hand and pulled him into the shower where the pipes had finally relented to give them hot water. They both stood under the spray and Harry could feel the mess from hours earlier washing away. 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. The heat of the shower and of Draco pressed close was forcing the cold, lonely feeling he had experienced in his nightmare. He got the distinct impression that those would become a common occurrence soon. As he would be alone. Draco would be off to Paris. Ron and Hermione were finally going to Australia to track down her parents. The rest of the Weasleys were still piecing themselves back together and didn’t need to keep Harry company. Maybe he would finally find the courage to face Andromeda. But that was for tomorrow. Or...later today. For tonight, right now, he still had Draco. 

Harry turned and slowly and carefully pushed Draco against the shower wall. For a moment, he looked terribly confused and opened his mouth to ask what Harry was doing. But then Harry gently dropped to his knees. Draco’s eyes grew dark and Harry watched his cock start to twitch in interest. He wrapped his hand around his prick and worked Draco until he was hard and panting. 

Draco tangled his fingers in his wet hair and lightly urged Harry forward. Harry went easily and wrapped his lips around his cock. Draco groaned and his head fell back against the shower wall. Harry braced his hands on the wall in front of him and took more of that gorgeous cock into his mouth. Draco jerked his hips and he moved his hands to brace against those narrow hips. Harry ran his tongue along the underside of his prick and decided he was rather fond of the weight of Draco’s cock in his mouth. 

Harry hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head. This was a little different than last time. This time Harry knew a bit more what he was doing and they were in a shower. In retrospect, this posed several risks but the noises Draco made were worth it. Fuck, he loved the way those moans and gasps echoed and reverberated in the small space of the bathroom.

Draco pulled on his hair and he groaned low in his throat. The resulting shout from Draco had him repeating the sound. He glanced up as best he could to look at Draco. His face and neck were flushed a lovely pink and his eyes were transfixed by what Harry was doing. It almost seemed like he was trying to keep his eyes open, to see every moment. 

Harry took as much of Draco into his mouth as he could and moaned around him. The grip in his hair tightened to the point of pain but he rather liked the way it felt. He made a whimpering sound that didn’t really work with the hard cock in his mouth. Draco moaned again and pulled on his hair before he came down his throat with a groan. 

“Fuck...” Draco tugged him back to his feet and pulled him in for a kiss. “You look so good on your knees.” Harry shivered despite the warm water. Draco reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock. “You just take my cock  so well don’t you?” 

“Draco...” Harry held onto his shoulders and dropped his forehead against his collarbone. His hips twitched as Draco stroked his cock. 

“Look at me, baby.” Harry shook his head absently. “I want to see you when you come for me.” He shivered again and forced his head up to look at Draco. He was smirking as he tightened his grip on his prick. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Harry wanted to argue but his mouth couldn’t form words. All he could do was moan and whimper. “So beautiful. Come for me, darling.” Harry gasped harshly as he came hard, holding tight to Draco. 

Draco guided them both back under the spray of the shower for a few minutes to rinse off again. He wrapped his arms around Harry in a tight embrace before he shut off the water. They both carefully stepped out onto the bathmat. Harry reached for a towel for Draco and then himself. He could feel an ache starting in his chest and he didn’t like it. He roughly toweled his hair before wrapping his towel around his hips. 

Harry walked back into the bedroom and wrinkled his nose at the mess that was the bed. He would deal with that later. Much later. He pulled on a fresh pair of pants and then some grey sweats before pulling a Weasley sweater on. Harry felt like these sweaters worked as armor sometimes. They wrapped him in love and comfort and he would need that in the moments to come. He rubbed absently at the scar that laid over his heart and snorted. Well, Riddle was a good shot at least. Just not good enough. At least he could blame the growing ache in his chest on this new scar. And not the impending one he was about to acquire. 

Draco stepped into the room and glanced around. Harry tossed him his trousers and tried not to watch him begin to dress. He found the rest of his clothes scattered about the bedroom and dressed in silence. They both seemed reluctant to speak. Harry didn’t want to acknowledge what was happening and Draco didn’t seem to know what to say. 

“Harry...” Draco started and Harry shook his head. 

“Don’t.” He cleared his throat. “Let’s...let’s not, okay? I don’t want us to make promises or say goodbyes. I just...” He looked up at Draco finally and sighed. “We’ll write, when we can.” Draco nodded. He carefully approached Harry and then pulled him in close. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Draco. 

“I’ll write you when Mother and I have settled. And whenever I have time.” He stroked his hair and took a deep, shaky breath. “And maybe we can see each other over the winter holidays. If we’re able.” 

“I’m  gonna miss you like crazy,  you git.” Harry forced his tears back and it helped when Draco huffed out a surprised laugh. 

“And I will miss you desperately, you prat.” Draco responded and kissed the top of his head. He pulled back and gave Harry a gentle smile. “Really though. I will miss you, darling.” And Draco may have never managed to hit him with the  Cruciatus Curse but he thought this might be worse. 

“...I’ll miss you, sweetheart.” Harry leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, Draco kept their foreheads pressed together. 

“It’s not forever.” He whispered. “I like Paris but it will never be home.” 

“Not forever.” Harry agreed. Draco pulled back and reluctantly, Harry let him. 

“Walk me out?” He held his hand out and Harry took it without hesitation. Together they made their way down the stairs to the entryway. Harry opened the front door and hovered there uncertainly. Draco pulled him in for another kiss. It started chaste but quickly built in heat. Harry hardly felt it when he was slammed against the doorframe. His fingers ran through Draco’s hair and he tugged him closer. Draco bit on his bottom lip and dragged his teeth over it as he pulled out of the kiss. 

“I know...I said no promises but...” Harry panted against Draco’s lips. “But promise me it’s not forever?” Draco smiled softly. 

“Not forever. I promise.” He kissed Harry on the lips and then the top of his head. “We’ll speak soon, darling.” Draco took his hand and kissed his knuckles. Harry couldn’t hold back a soft noise at the gesture. Draco walked through the doorway and slowly their hands pulled apart. Harry let his hand drop to his side and watched Draco walk to the bottom of the steps. He knew that he would no longer be visible from the street but Draco turned back anyway and gave a small wave. With that, Draco turned and disappeared. 

Harry felt it like a physical blow and he slammed the front door shut. He pressed his back against it and slid to the floor. People were always leaving him. At least Draco was only moving to the continent. At least Ron and Hermione were only going for a trip. It could be worse. Harry looked around at the house that had once held all of the people he cherished under the same roof. And how many of them would never step through the door again. For the first time since he had curled up on the tiny cot in his cupboard, Harry felt completely and utterly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comments and kudos are life y'all! Also, sorry not sorry. It will all turn out all right. Eventually.


End file.
